FwPC12
, dubbed Darkness in Disguise in the edited English dub, is the 12th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 12th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary With Gekidrago gone, life returns to normal until a new foe appears and attempts to manipulate the girls. As this is going on, Honoka learns more about her Grandmother. '' Synopsis Nagisa is washing off after Lacrosse practice with Shiho and Rina, when they ask her about the aquarium the other day, knowing she and Honoka were there. They ask her about the recent rumors involving one of the larger tanks cracking open. Nagisa thinks about it and quickly tries to claim those were only rumors, by saying she was evacuated, along with everyone else. With all this water chat going on, Shiho and Rina mention their sudden desire to visit the water park and try to convince Nagisa to come with them. On her way home Nagisa recalls how before vanishing, Gekidrago had left behind another of the Prism Stones. Her mood worsens as she thinks about what else could happen and how she would like to return to a normal life, but with three Prism Stones remaining, it's far from over. She suddenly hears noise up ahead and attempts to investigate it, finding a cute girl offering chocolate to random people. She lets Nagisa have one, then offers her several more after Nagisa remarks about how much she loves chocolate. As Nagisa picks them out, she is unaware of the woman forming a Zakenna in her hand. She sends it to steal Nagisa's Card Commune, which it easily manages to do and transfers to her possession as she continues to load more chocolate on Nagisa. Meanwhile in the Dotsuku Zone, the Evil King mentions another one of the Prism Stones have vanished along with their second lost member. Poisony, the strange girl from earlier, stands on top of a building and tries to make Mepple tell her where the Prism Stone is, but he is fast asleep. She shakes the Card Commune and he continues to sleep, so she promises to 'cook him' later. Arriving home, Nagisa is about to eat when she realizes Mepple isn't bothering her like usual. She knows he would start and decides to feed him beforehand to prevent it, but as she opens the Card Commune holder, a Zakenna pops out, causing her to fall back as several more Zakenna form from the chocolate boxes. She backs away and they surround her, but quickly Nagisa grabs her lacrosse stick to defend herself and chase them away. Before they do go away, the Zakenna spell out . Poisony is overlooking Honoka, who is reading a book in the park. Poisony seems to know a lot about Honoka's background, such as how she idolizes Dr. Breckston. Realizing the chocolate lady must have stolen Mepple, Nagisa runs to Honoka's place, only to be informed by Sanae that she went to the library after school ended. Nagisa decides to run after her, with Sanae realizing that it must be something serious. As this is going on, Honoka is approached by an old woman and they start to make conversation. She claims Honoka resembles her grandchild, and Honoka mentions how much the woman reminds her of her grandmother. Nagisa runs to the library, only to come out a few minutes later having no seen Honoka. Mipple attempts to get a hold of Honoka but she shushes her, unaware of this woman's plans to steal her away. Nagisa rushes back to the park in hopes of finding her friend or the chocolate woman. As this is going on, Honoka excuses herself from the woman to privately speak to Mipple. Mipple mentions that Nagisa and Mepple must be close by because she can feel them, but Honoka doesn't wish to be rude by ditching the elderly woman and returns to sit with her. Suddenly, the woman asks Honoka of her favorite flower. She answers and to her surprise, she suddenly finds herself in a field full of cosmos surrounding her. Suddenly, the bench carrying the two starts to levitate and move across the field of flowers. Honoka then notices Dr. Breckston, who calls out to Honoka. She is surprised he knows her name, then wonders why he is there and not dead, as he is a scientist who passed away decades ago. Rather then answer, he asks for her Card Commune. Instantly, Honoka becomes suspicious and she finds herself surrounded by both the man and the old woman from before. They try to convince her to hand it over, and she hesitantly starts to consider, but before she can hand it over she suddenly spots her grandmother and she snaps out of it. Her grandmother asks Honoka who the strange woman sitting next to her is, and she tries to explain, still in a daze. The elderly woman tries denying being strange but Sanae doesn't fall for it, stating that any grandmother can spot a fake. Then the woman reveals herself, standing up and yelling at Honoka for not making things easier. She changes back to Poisony, and uses her magic to make everyone in the park act like zombies to make them go after Honoka, and try to get the Card Commune. As Honoka tries to get away from them, the object is sent flying and Mipple lands near Sanae's feet. As Sanae picks it up, Mipple mentions that this reminds her of the past, her previous owner. Before either can linger on this, Poisony appears in front of the zombies and demands the Commune, but Sanae refuses to hand it over and throws Poisony off of her, who responds by shooting out a strong air current to send her back and knock her unconscious. She reveals that she has Mepple and threatens to crush him unless she gets Mipple, and to show she means it she starts squeezing Mepple. While still unconscious, Sanae starts talking in her sleep, telling the girls to 'keep believing in their friends and themselves.' The small fairy struggles with Poisony and manages to transform into his normal form, high-tailing it for Nagisa and changing back into Card Commune form to allow the girls to transform. To their surprise they find Poisony has left, but the zombified crowd remains and they use 'Pretty Cure Rainbow Therapy' on them, and soon everyone returns to normal. As Sanae recovers, she mentions a dream she had. She takes off after asking Honoka to return home soon. The girls stay back and begin to chat, wondering if Sanae lost her memories of Mipple. Mepple then mentions that Nagisa is the reason this mess happened, only due to being blinded by chocolate. She responds by pointing fingers at him though, saying that he's also to blame because he slept throughout the entire ordeal and did nothing to help until the last second. Mepple tells Nagisa that he believes in him, which was why he ran towards her. While the girls continue to chat, Sanae arrives home to feed Chuutaro. Suddenly she proclaims, '''Return to the darkness from where you came....just kidding...,' and heads inside. Major Events *Poisony begins her attack on the Garden of Rainbows. *It is revealed that Yukishiro Sanae knew of Mipple, and was her previous owner. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Ilkubo *Evil King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Sanae *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Chuutaro Trivia *The Singaporean English title of the episode is Poisonny the Flower of Evil (Who's That?). *Of the entire season, this is the shortest amount of time the girls were transformed, only spending a few minutes near the end of the episode to use Rainbow Therapy, then change to normal. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure